Do You Love Me?
by kinomoto touya
Summary: [oneshot] [Rating change to R!] Kaoru wondered one night if Kenshin truly loves her. Kenshin's answer just lead them to bed. A warning though, this contains a little lime. Just a little though XD!


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do You Love Me?**  
**by: **Kinomoto Touya  
**Rating/Genre/Pairing:** A little over PG-13/Romance and General/Kenshin and Kaoru of Rurouni Kenshin  
**Warning/Author's Notes: **This one-shot fan fiction contains slight lemon, which means there would be scenes that may offend young, immature readers. Also, this is my first time to write such fic, so please, do bear with me, okay? Anyway, if sexual actions offends you, then I suggest that you press that 'back' button now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If it is not madness, then it isn't Love._

The moon hanged herself perfectly amidst the infinite sky. The moon seemed to be parading her beauty with her perfectly round for that night while the tiny, twinkling stars were very much silent probably because all of them were envious of the moon's beauty. I am probably one of the stars as well, just gazing silently at the moon half-admiringly and half-enviously. But whatever the circumstances are, I still shine together with the rest of the small stars for one day, who knows? The moon might like me as well.

"Kaoru. Kaoru... Kaoru, is there something wrong?"

His long red hair, mysterious eyes his angelic face did shock me when I finally realized again that he is here beside me all the time I am daydreaming or literally speaking, night-dreaming. I cannot believe that he is actually by my side, smiling, breathing, sitting, enjoying my company and loving me. I love him. That is the truth. But whenever I do look at him, I can't believe that he would ever fall for me. I mean, surely, every woman would like him. Woman who is smarter than me, more skilled than me and far more fairer and radiant than the ordinary Japanese woman in kimono that I am. Probably, someone who can understand him better, cooks delicious food for him better than I do. But I do not understand. Why me?

"Nothing..." I replied, exhaling. "I-I just, admire how beautiful this night is."

I then felt an impulse in my body. My head then moved towards his skinny yet strong shoulders without thinking. He is so warm and I finally became happier. It seems like that on his shoulder, I would be forever safe. It seems that in his shoulder, no one can ever harm me.

But what can I do to protect him in return?

Silence. I can't seem to say anything at that moment. Neither is he. My long, ebony hair fell on his shoulder. I wonder if he does find my hair itchy on his skin? Probably, that is the reason why he does not speak at the moment. He is always like that---such a man with a very few words, often his words are numbered. I always want to know what he wants to say because I always do the talking why he silently listens. Barely he says anything in return. But I love him just the way he is.

"Kenshin," I then break the screeching silence. "Do you...do you love me?"

"What makes you ask that?" he questioned.

"I-I do not know..."

He then raised my chin up, placing his lips over mine. I kissed his lips back and realized more than he means more than everything the world have to offer to me. I suddenly want to go back. This is madness. I quickly pulled myself out of his kisses. But he caught mine's again. This time, I couldn't escape him. This feeling is worse than being magnetized but then I can't deny that I want to stay that way. But I couldn't let him know. Not me, an ordinary woman, a Japanese woman. Conservative, reserve and quiet---that is what I am supposed to be. Yet somehow, I couldn't help it...

Probably, his lips, his actions did speak louder than his words. I can say he love me, somehow.'

I then groaned when rapidly, the kisses turned to be more graphic, more mature. The emotions, together with our kisses, turned deeper and even more deeper. Our souls and hearts talked, letting all our stored feelings pour as strong as the strongest snowfall.

After a while, I decided to really go back that time. I admit, I still thirst for him. We then paused for a while and stared at each other's eyes. I am unable to think about anything. My mind is in daze.

"I-I am going to bed now..." I said, silently. Walking away, I am half-ashamed and half-un-contented . Kenshin just stayed there by the door. After that I heard the door slide close. Footsteps then followed me, I know perfectly that it was him however, I kept on walking away. I stopped on my bedroom---_our bedroom_.

Suddenly, I turned back. He was there. He pulled me closer to him. His strong arms held my waist firmly to his body. I don't know what has gotten into me but my right hand pulled his head down, catching his lips with mine. His kisses were light, but I wonder how such a light feeling can be so intense, so magnifying, so hot. Again and again, the passion builds up. When I was about to pull away, just to look at his face, I froze---his tongue, pulled me, the whole of me. And I just let him go and succeed over me.

He then paused. And stared at me. I thought that he was tired of the old skinny and almost flat-chested as me. Nevertheless, he tugged the left side of my kimono down and filled my neck down to the upper part of my breasts with his kisses. I only moaned his name very softly, "Kenshin..."

Before I knew it, we were already in the futon, I am underneath him. Half-naked, I am presented to him. Oddly, I am not ashamed for him to see my body again. Yes, this is not the first time I made love with him, nor this is the second. However, the feeling is not mutual. I suppose, I could have been _used_ to this. But no. Indeed, I am wrong. However, every time we ended like this, the feeling is very different,_ but I actually like it_.

A little later, I just realized that I am already under the sheets, he is on top of me. Almost every piece of clothing were already off our body. Good thing that it is already dark---I am very insecure with my flat breasts. He met my lips again and I caught it eagerly. Over and over. I couldn't understand why I am not sleepy yet even if I have done all my work as a housewife doing the chores. At least I know that he didn't hate my company. His spirit, his activeness that night were on the high.

"Kaoru," he uttered my name, continuously filling my neck with his smooches. "I..."

"Shh..." I whispered gently, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I understand."

I couldn't remember when did that night actually ended or what peak did we finish. All I know is after that, I slept soundly in his arms under the starlit sky.

~*~

The next morning, I woke up. Expecting that last night was a dream, I just rose from my bed indifferently. There I was, alone in my futon, drifted in sleep amidst this clean sheets.

Yeah, probably, I am wrong. No Kenshin is there beside me.

I sat straight up.

I sighed.

Sweet dreams once again.

Wind then blew. The sheets went down.

I then realized...

_I am naked._

It is for real.

Quickly, I place my clothes onto myself. I am a mess, I should say.

"Kaoru-dono," I heard him called, as a perfect aroma of a perfect breakfast played with my nose. "Breakfast is now ready."

I couldn't have said it better myself. Another wonderful day for another wonderful evening to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** All together now, "It sucks..." *LOL* I couldn't have said it better myself. Now that you are here, come on, give me your flames, reviews and comments...I don't care! Just gimme your thoughts! Yeah, title sucks too. I couldn't properly think of a 'proper' one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
